redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Master Sima Yi
Hi, welcome to Red Faction wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alec Mason page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:48, 10 May 2009 Admin rights Take good care of the Wikia. I'd like to work on it, but I stopped playing RF:G and I got my own Wikia to work on. If you ever need any help, ask me, I'll know what to do. --Light Daxter 21:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yup I'm Dutch. You too? Thats fun ^_^ Where do you live? En met sjabloon bedoel je template, amirite? --Light Daxter 17:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ikke ergens links van Utrecht, dorpje genaamd Linschoten. --Light Daxter 14:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) New Guy Yeah,I'm new to this Wiki and I looked over many of the pages and I saw barely any links which should at least have some links so that anyone on this Wiki to redirect themselves to.Please get right on it.--Ryan Pierce 06:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Uhm, yes, okay. But I didn't understand anything you just said, sorry. Could you explain to me again? Master Sima Yi 09:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Soldier Page How sure are you that there is no need, when there are distinct differences (an evolution of the soldiers), its probably best to discuss, and I would like a more in depth reason how why? it can be necessary as they different soldiers you encounter have distinct looks (also in deleting, where should it have been otherwise?) Desruprot 07:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Well, how else do you get a grandson?Vault 117 03:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Here's your proof.Vault 117 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin What would it take to become an Admin?Soldier of the Wasteland 02:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I became an admin quite unexpectedly, but I think that you must show that your edits are high quality, that you're knowlegdgeable with the way wikia works and that you prevent vandalism. Ask Light Daxter for more specifics, I think he knows. By the way, being an admin is a job, not to show that you are of a higher rank than most editors. -- Master Sima Yi 11:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Red Faction: Armageddon Hey I see that there is no articly on Red Faction Armageddon. Should I post it? I don't know much on the subject. Heck the only Red Faction game I played is Guerrilla xP. Also did you realize that Light Daxter hasn't been on for nearly two months? Kajalamorth 03:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is an article on Red Faction: Armageddon <- check that link. Also, yeah, I know. This wiki is kind of dead. -- Master Sima Yi 12:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :You should ask for bureaucratic rights. They would love that considering the fact that you are already an Admin. I'm inactive because the wiki is inactive, it's a bit of a hopeless case. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Sometimes a hard-working contributor drops by, but he won't do much more than a couple of edits. It's just not fun to edit here. -- Master Sima Yi 05:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said get buraucratic rights. You should also going to other wikia's and ask people if they would like to help here. Kajalamorth 23:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, I'll try. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki I wish this wiki would have more contributers, but I will do the best I can to help out here!--Justin Kane 00:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, man. Appreciated. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can there be templates for weapons and vehicles in the weapon page for each faction(i.e. Assault Rifle, Earth Defense Force Weapons template, Arc Wielder, Red Faction Weapons template, Shotgun, Marauder Weapons template)? 19:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there can. :) -- Master Sima Yi 17:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Red Faction TV Film No joke. SyFy has announced that a TV film will be realeased in the next year. It's a tie in to Armageddon. Go to link: http://tv.ign.com/articles/110/1106965p1.html Mattpaul092 19:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, dude, I saw it. I already put it in the news section. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hey I realized that this site doesn't have a favicon. Want me to make one? Kajalamorth 02:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :A what? -- Master Sima Yi 06:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Nope, zal wel css probleem zijn. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 11:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can you create Templates like: Template RFG Missions Template Conflict Events :No, I can't. -- Master Sima Yi 17:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the weapon? Hi. I'm new to this wiki but l have slightly edited some of the weapon descriptions. As l was editing, l noticed that there were no pages for the magnet gun. Seeing as how this is one of the best and most fun to use weapons in the game l believe it deserves a page. If this could be addressed as soon as possible that would be good. Thank you, Unknown144 23:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I assume that the page has never been created. I suppose nobody got around to making it yet, but feel free to make it if you want to. -- Master Sima Yi 23:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC)